This invention is about a convenient construction for installing pipe-wiring in a building. Especially, it relates to a building component with longitudinal and hollow extension paths inside and cross wiring holes to make it heat proof, heat discharging, preventing the shake of earthquake, avoiding annoying sound, and providing hidden wiring construction.
The conventional architectural wiring construction method is to knock off a certain depth of the wall for wiring grooves after the wall and the floor are finished, and then bury the wiring tubes in them. However, this kind of construction method has the limit that it can only be carried out after the wall is formed. It will somewhat affect the working hours, working progress, and the structural strength of the wall. Nowadays, due to the new invention of beam welding and various new engineering methods, it is possible to bury the tubes in a precast body in advance. Yet, because of the solid structure of the wall, by using the above-mentioned methods, the heat proofing is not enough if the formed building is on fire. In order to overcome this problem, there are more and more constructive materials of fire-fighting and fire-proof equipment invented. However, such structure for constructive convenience, changeability, even fire and heat proof, heat discharging in order to prolong the time for rescue, they all need a large amount of money. It is a realistic problem to overcome.
For all the disadvantages of the conventional building structures and construction methods, the inventor has an invention to improve them at last.